Let Them Be Little
by paramoreunicorns
Summary: Sasuke stops by Naruto's house only to discover that he's been turned into a baby, now he has to take care of said blonde boy until Tsunade figures out a way to fix him. I do not own the Naruto characters
1. Meeting

Hello People, I am still currently doing the Percy Jackson story still so do now fret, I should have that chapter out soon, this is something I randomly came up with, Review please! Hope you like it :)

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat up in a tree with his arms folded behind his head. He had his eyes closed and ears open trying to hear everything but Sakura's lectures about him leaving Konoha. He was back, wasn't that all that mattered? He figured he could just threaten to leave and never come back, but he decided against it; he knew the blonde dobe worked way too hard to get him home, just for him to leave again.

'Speaking of the dobe…Where is he? I haven't seen him around in a while, and he usually isn't late for missions...' the sixteen year old Uchiha thought to himself as he stood up.

"Just where do you think your going!" Sakura yelled angrily as he jumped out of the tree he had been lazing in and walking away.

"I'm going to find Naruto, I haven't seen him in a while, and it's not like him to be late for a mission." He replied before disappearing.

Sasuke figured he would try the blonde boy's apartment first. After all, he wasn't at ramen stand or the training grounds like he usually is. As soon as he reached the door he heard a loud wailing noise.

"What the heck…" Sasuke muttered opening the door to reveal a small apartment with very little furniture. He walked in, still hearing the noise, and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto?" he asked uncertainty in his voice. He looked around, noting how old everything looked. He finally made his way to Naruto's bedroom where the crying was coming from. Sasuke strode over to the bed to see a baby boy. The baby had bright blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face, a lot like…

"Naruto!" Sasuke asked surprised. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy from crying. His cheeks were a rosy color and he sat on top of a buddle of clothes that Sasuke was sure Naruto had worn the day before.

The Uchiha continued to stare at the baby in front of him, who had been his best friend. Naruto continued crying, his little hands formed into fists and his feet kicking involuntarily. The blonde baby reached his arms up, his hands opening then closing into fists, indicating that he wanted something.

Sasuke was at lost for words. He picked Naruto up gently, noting the fact that whoever did this to him had taken the time to wrap a diaper on the baby. Baby Naruto stopped crying whenever Sasuke had picked him up; the feeling of curiosity filling his mind. He stared up at the Uchiha boy with bright blue eyes.

'We better find Lady Tsunade, because we have a big problem.' Sasuke thought while he wrapped up baby Naruto in a small blanket. It was a little chilly outside.

Tsunade stared in amazement at the little bundle in the Uchiha's arms. Naruto had quickly fallen asleep on the way to Tsunade's office, and now Tsunade and Sasuke were discussing the matter.

"Are you sure this is Naruto, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. Said boy nodded and shifted the bundle, opening the blanket. He handed Naruto to Tsunade and she cradled him in her arms. The blonde baby woke up with a start and whimpered quietly before starting to cry. A seal started slowly forming on Naruto's stomach.

"Can you fix him?" Sasuke asked over the baby's crying. Tsunade handed Naruto back to Sasuke. Immediately, Naruto stopped crying and reached a hand up to yank some hair that hung down. He giggled when Sasuke let out an angry hiss as his hair was pulled.

"I think so, but whatever jutsu this is, is very powerful, it's gonna take me a while, so while I'm working on it, you are in charge of caring for him, he looks about six months old so I should warn you, he's going to be very moody." Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke's mouth opened to argue but Tsunade cut him off.

"He took forever trying to help you, this is the least you could do for him," she growled. He bent his head down and nodded without a word. The Uchiha wrapped Naruto back up in the blanket comfortably.

"I shall send Shizune over with some supplies in a few minutes. It will be best if he stayed with you at your house, its big enough to move around. Okay?" she explained. Once again, he nodded quietly.

"Okay, you're dismissed." She said.

* * *

"Why won't you stop crying?" Sasuke groaned inwardly. He tried feeding him and giving him toys but it just wouldn't make baby Naruto stop crying. His diaper was perfectly clean. The baby just wasn't happy.

Shizune had brought over a supply of diapers, wipes, toys, and clothes. She helped Sasuke dig a crib out of his basement that apparently he had never known about. She showed him how to prepare a bottle, told him about what to do when Naruto started teething, change a diaper, and how to bathe him.

He held the crying Naruto in one hand and opened the freezer door with the other. He pulled out a frozen teething ring and put it in the baby's mouth.

Naruto stopped crying and grabbed onto the teething ring with one hand while the other gripped Sasuke's shirt. He looked up at Sasuke with bright innocent azure eyes while he chewed the teething ring.

"Finally…" the Uchiha sighed while walking back to his room with the blonde bundle in his arms. He set Naruto down on the bed and lay down beside him, staring at the ceiling. He heard the blonde baby babbling with the teething ring in his mouth.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Why was I picked to do this?" he mumbled softly to himself.

Naruto started making happy gurgles and giggles. The teething ring lay forgotten on the bed as he pulled himself over to Sasuke. With much difficult, he crawled near Sasuke and started babbling while drool escaped his mouth. His small fingers clenched into fists around Sasuke's shirt and he began rocking back and forth giggling happily.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes opened only to see Naruto's rocking/ giggling fit. A ghost of a smile flashed across his face and he patted the baby's head.

"C'mon, Naruto… Its almost bed time for you, and you still haven't taken a bath," he sighed, looking at the schedule Shizune had written him for Naruto. He gathered the small child in his arms and made the way to the bathroom. He ran the bath water, not really thinking and set Naruto on the ground.

Sasuke turned back to make sure the water wasn't too hot; while his back was turned, baby Naruto took this as an opportunity to leave. He started crawling toward the door in only a diaper. He almost made it out the door when soft pale hands wrapped around his waist. He let out an irritated gurgle and reached his arms out to the floor.

"Bath time." Sasuke stated while finishing undressing Naruto. He set said blonde baby into the water. Naruto opened his hands and hit them against the very shallow water, splashing Sasuke, dampening his hair.

The older boy sighed frustrated and grabbed a wash cloth. He put some baby shampoo on it. Shizune had taken the liberty of showing him what kind of soaps and shampoos he could use on a baby.

He gently washed Naruto but due to the stubborn blonde boy, it became harder to do. By the end of the bath time, Sasuke was drenched, Naruto was finally clean, and both were exhausted.

Sasuke managed to get the grumpy blonde baby dry and dressed. He picked him up and started walking up to his room, only for Naruto to fall asleep on his shoulder, clenching his shirt. He set the blue eyed baby into the soft mattress of the crib. He gently ruffled the baby's hair before changing into dry clothes and falling asleep on his bed.

The Uchiha's eyes flew open tiredly when the sound of constant crying met his ears. He sighed before pulling himself out of bed and walking over to the crib. Naruto stood up clutching the bars tightly and rocking himself back and forth crying. The baby added a few whimpers to his crying.

"Shh…" Sasuke mumbled sleepily while he picked Naruto up. He grabbed a bottle of all ready made formula out of the refrigerator and took the cap off it. Naruto's tiny arms reached for it. Sasuke put the top of the bottle in Naruto's mouth, and the baby latched onto it hungrily with his mouth. The older boy sighed and tilted it up a little higher so Naruto could drink better. He watched as the blonde baby gripped it with his small fingers, but Sasuke still kept a hold onto the end, knowing the child couldn't hold it properly.

Naruto stare up at Sasuke with his bright cerulean eyes while he drank, his hand reached up to touch the obsidian eyed boy's cheek. He patted Sasuke's cheek with his cold hand before grabbing said boy's nose.

Sasuke chuckled faintly before removing Naruto's hand off his face and standing up. He held the orange clad baby with one hand while the other held the bottle that Naruto was still drinking.

He traveled back up to his room and sat on the bed and stared down at the blonde baby drinking contently from the bottle.

After Naruto had finished most of the bottle, he pushed it away, showing he was done. Sasuke stood up and pulled a baby blanket out of the bag that Shizune brought and threw it over his shoulder.

"_You always have to burp him after he's done eating," Shizune explained to the Uchiha._

"_Why?" he asked, totally clueless, like most boys._

"_Because sometimes babies tend to suck air in when they eat-_

"_Don't you mean drink?" Sasuke inquired._

"_To them, it's eating, now can I finish explaining?" she asked and he nodded._

"_The air in their stomachs will give them a bellyache and if that happens what do you think the baby is gonna do?" She asked._

"_Cry?" Sasuke guessed. Shizune nodded._

"C'mon, Naruto," Sasuke said softly as he set the blonde against his chest and patted the baby's back. After a few minutes, Naruto had burped a few times, and was now cuddled into Sasuke's chest asleep again.

This time the Uchiha didn't bother setting the child in his crib, he lay on the bed as the blonde bundle slept beside him. Soon he fell asleep.


	2. Sick

Baby Naruto sat on the floor of the Uchiha's living room. Sasuke had gone into the other room to get something he forgot. The two were going out today, mainly because Kakashi wanted to see what had become of his student and Sasuke wanted to train a little. The baby crawled, with much difficulty, to the black sofa a few feet in front of him. The blonde baby stuck his hand underneath the sofa and gripped around for something to put in his mouth. Before he could comprehend it, he was lifted off the ground. Naruto gurgled disappointedly.

"Don't be going under there," Sasuke said quietly to baby Naruto. He held the child against his hip with one arm and the other gripped a diaper bag he had put together quickly. Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's hands while the Uchiha carried the blonde toward the training grounds. The child finally calmed down when he had his small fist full of Sasuke's shirt and his head looking over the older boy's shoulder. He gurgled in discomfort when his gums started aching. He latched his mouth onto the cuff of Sasuke's shirt and started chewing with his teeth less mouth. The Uchiha boy didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Sasuke!" they heard a girl shout when they got closer to their destination. Surprisingly Naruto stayed quiet, chewing still. He made a gurgling noise through the shirt.

"I heard Tsunade say it happened but… I didn't believe it till now, he's so little…" Sakura said softly staring at baby Naruto. She noticed the baby chewing on Sasuke's shirt.

"Um…Sasuke…" she said slowly. The Uchiha looked at her questioningly and titled his head slightly. She nodded at Naruto.

"He's chewing on your shirt." She stated in a calming tone while her inner self boomed _'CHA! That's what ya get for leaving us, jerk!'_

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned tiredly while looking down at the blonde baby who looked back up at him with bright innocent blue eyes. The boy sighed in defeat.

"Can I hold him?" Sakura asked politely. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief and handed Naruto to her.

"Be my guest." He stated wearily before proceeding to do a much-earned stretch. He saw Sakura cradle Naruto in her arms as the baby stared up at her curiously before looking over at Sasuke and open and close his hands, wanting to be held my the older boy.

"Even as a baby he likes you," Sakura laughed after handing little Naruto over to him. The baby boy began to whimper and fidget. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and began to yank on it. The older male sighed and dug into the diaper bag before pulling out a bottle filled with formula. The baby's eyes widened and he grasped the bottle, making sure it wasn't going anywhere, and then drank it happily.

"Wow… You're really good with babies, Sasuke," Sakura admitted. He shrugged earning an angry gurgle from the small bundle in his arms before the baby's concentration went back to eating.

"How long until Lady Tsunade can turn him back to normal?" she questioned.

"She doesn't know yet, she said it'd be a few months probably, "he explained while tilting the bottle a little higher for Naruto.

"Oh, is it hard taking care of him?"

"Eh, not really, but yeah, kind of, overall… I don't know," the Uchiha mumbled out very un-Uchiha like. She giggled which caused Naruto to gurgle happily; milk escaped his mouth and trailed down his chin. Sakura handed the older boy a baby blanket out of the bag he brought. He wiped the milk off the blonde's face which caused the baby to turn his head away stubbornly and let out a whine.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help-"Kakashi said walking toward them, their glares shut him up.

"Let me see him," Kakashi said quietly as he approached the teammates. Baby Naruto gurgled happily at the sight of Kakashi. Sasuke handed the baby over to his Sensei and sighed. The blonde child waves his arms in front of him giggling as Kakashi looked him over. Naruto's small hand made to grip the mask on the man's face. He pulled it down and gurgled unhappily when the mask was taken out of his hands.

"He looks just like when he was little," Kakashi sighed looking sadly at Naruto before handing the baby over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can I have a word with you before you begin to train?" the Sensei requested.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed.

"Sakura-Chan? Can you burp him for me, please?" the Uchiha asked.

"Of course," Sakura smiled as he handed little Naruto over to her. She slung the baby blanket over her shoulder and set the blonde against it. He gurgled happily and blew a spit bubble.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked a little ways away from the other two before stopping.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Kakashi-Sensei?" the raven sighed. His teacher's eyes showed their seriousness and stared at the boy before him.

"This concerns Naruto," He murmured glancing over at the little blonde before looking back.

"He requires a lot more attention then most babies I've seen," Sasuke explained. Kakashi nodded.

"Before this happened, and when Naruto was just a baby, nobody wanted him, nobody played with him, he would watch all the nurses play with the other little children and only come to check on him when he needed to be fed or changed, he probably remembers a little bit of that loneliness in the state he's in now. So he probably wants a lot of attention now from you," Kakashi clarified.

"Hm. I see," Sasuke replied thoughtfully. Sakura approached the two carrying the blonde baby who started fussing around a few minutes before. He gurgled angrily and his fists opened and closed quickly toward Sasuke.

The baby babbled irritated until the Uchiha took the child into his arms.

"Seems like he likes you best, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi grinned, well at least it kind of looked like he was grinning.

"Hn," he replied," Are you doing to help me train or not?"

"Yes, but what about Naruto?" he questioned. Sasuke smirked.

"I already figured that out, watch this," he declared. He handed Naruto to Kakashi and whipped out an Earth Style Scroll in a second. He did some hand signs and pressed his hand down and there was a _poof. _

The smoke cleared and the spectators opened their eyes to see a wooden looking play pin. He laid out a blanket and threw a few toys on top of it. Sasuke took little Naruto from his Sensei and set the baby in the play pin.

The Uchiha turned around and smirked.

"Hm. Very smart, Sasuke, very smart," Kakashi quipped with an eye brow raised.

"Let's get to the training, he'll only last so long until he cries," Sasuke muttered.

About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was still training with Kakashi, and Sakura went to help Lady Hokage; Naruto was crawling around chasing a cricket. He looked up into the tree that the cricket had hopped onto and let out a happy gurgle when he saw someone sitting in the tree.

Sasuke and Kakashi were too deep in training to notice anything about the intruder.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," the voice drew out in a whisper; the owner of the voice fixed his glasses and smiled at the blonde baby. Naruto reached his hand out and opened and closed his hand as if waving backwards.

The medic ninja chuckled very softly. "This is what happens when you take what belongs to Lord Orochimaru, child. Let's see how long it takes your little guardian to figure out your sick. Maybe he'll wait until your dead." A few hand signs were quietly done and his hand glowed green. The baby gurgled curiously and stared at the man's glowing hand a few feet before him. He shrieked happily and crawled toward it.

"That's right, Naruto," the voice chuckled sadistically as the boy crawled closer. He got nearer to the medic and sat in front of him. Naruto put his index and middle finger into his drool filled mouth and giggled.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before scrolling his glowing hand over the child's head and heart. He smirked to himself and pulled out a needle filled with some sort of liquid. Naruto stared at the needle for a second before deciding he didn't want to play with the man anymore. He turned around only to feel himself stabbed with the needle and the liquid forced into his blood stream. Once Kabuto had done this, he turned and disappeared into a puff of smoke smirking.

As soon as baby Naruto realized something had been painfully jabbed into his arm he let out an ear piercing cry. Tears ran down the blonde's now rosy cheeks as he sobbed. It didn't hurt a lot but the shock of it frightened him.

Sasuke's fire jutsu disappeared as soon as he heard Naruto's cries. He ran and did a back flip only to land right in front of the play pin. He hoisted the blonde bundle up and patted the baby's back.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke murmured softly into the blonde's ear. The child's sobs lessened up a little then died down to sniffles. The Uchiha checked Naruto over; he noticed a small spot on the blonde's arm but explained it away as a bug bite.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just a small bite," Sasuke said soothingly to the still teary eyed baby.

Kakashi chuckled softly and walked up to them." Seems you've taken a liking to your chibi dobe, Hm?"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed causing baby Naruto to whimper. The older boy sighed and released the jutsu that he used for the play pin. Kakashi helped him gather up the baby's things before they parted.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was a little quiet, he seemed a little sad. His thumb rested inside his mouth and he sucked on it every now and then. His eyes remained shut as he rested against the older boy.

By the time they reached the house, Sasuke was genuinely worried about the blonde bundle cuddled into his chest. He could feel heat radiating off of the small child but his skin was cool and damp to the touch. Sasuke shook Naruto awake and sat on the couch with a bottle of cold milk in his hand, he tried getting the blonde baby to drink it, but he wouldn't.

Sasuke was sure that Naruto needed some fluids or something in his body, after all he hadn't had a bottle in an hour or two, and even then he didn't drink all of it. Baby Naruto's eyes fluttered open and Sasuke thought that they looked a little too tired. He held the blonde and grabbed the diaper bag before dashing out the door. Tsunade would know what was wrong with his blonde.

When Uchiha Sasuke arrived at the Leaf Village Hospital, he found Tsunade doing her nightly check ups. Worry glazed over her eyes when she saw the concern filled eyes that the Uchiha bestowed.

"What happened?" she hissed angrily, taking Naruto from him gently. She caressed the blonde's hair before resting the back of her hand on the child's forehead. Her eyes shot open and she called for Shizune.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked angrily. He didn't want to be left in the dark about what was happening with his blonde. After all, he was the one taking care of him.

"He's majorly dehydrated, have you been feeding him?" she glared furiously at the Uchiha.

"Yes! I have! I've taken pretty good care of him, thank you!" he argued.

"Then why exactly is he dehydrated?" she shot back. Sasuke lowered his shoulders and frowned.

"I don't know," he replied before telling her what he and Naruto had done that day.

"A bug bite you say?" she asked curiously and cautiously. He nodded and showed her the place where the "bug" had bitten the child. The blonde bundle stared at her with wide eyes when her hands started glowing green. He started to whimper.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Tsunade's hands stopped glowing and little Naruto stopped panicking but whenever they had the green chakra surrounding them, he started whimpering again.

Lady Tsunade's eyes narrowed when she saw the pattern and her mind raced through the possibilities of what could have happened. She laid Naruto down on the examination table and pulled off the bright orange and blue baby outfit that had been placed on him.

She ordered a passing nurse to fetch a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth and a baby bottle filled with water then turned back to the awaiting Uchiha.

"He likes you best, so I need you to try to get some water in his system, okay?" she ordered as she gently picked up the blonde baby and cradled him as he let out a soft tired, irritated gurgle. Tsunade carefully handed Naruto over to Sasuke when the nurse came in with the bottle filled with water.

"Now, try to get him to drink the whole thing, it's very important that he does this, if not he could get ever more dehydrated and have a heat stroke," she explained thoroughly making sure he knew the importance of what he had to do.

Sasuke nodded and put the top of the bottle at the blonde's lips. The baby turned his head the other way stubbornly and whined.

Tsunade watched him carefully, making the young Uchiha nervous. The woman realized this and left the room to obtain a few other things.

Sasuke sat down in the chair and slightly rocked the pouting child.

"C'mon, Naruto, you need to drink it," the boy sighed. The baby gurgled tiredly in response. The older male put the bottle in the blonde bundle's mouth.

"Please drink it…" Sasuke sighed, rubbing the baby Naruto's back. The child babbled and gripped the Uchiha's strand of hair and pulled on it, letting out an exhausted giggle. Sasuke couldn't help but smile faintly at the baby in his arms.

Naruto gurgled happily back and waved his arms around. The Uchiha put the bottle in Naruto's mouth and the blonde started drinking it.

"Finally…" Sasuke sighed in relief while still rubbing the baby's back softly. He stroked Naruto's soft, fluffy hair in a very un-Uchiha like manner. It didn't matter anymore; this was his best friend, no matter how old Naruto was.


	3. New Word

A few hours later Sasuke and Naruto finally got to leave the hospital. Lady Tsunade finally had gotten the blonde baby's condition under control. Little Naruto was rehydrated and his fever was finally dropping, the color started coming back to his cheeks and he was sound asleep.

To say the Uchiha boy was exhausted would be an understatement. Of all the missions that Orochimaru had put him on, this night exhausted him more than any of the missions. Naruto had to get a shot, and the baby was not a happy baby when Lady Tsunade had proceeded to do the injection. It took Sasuke fifteen minutes to fully calm the child down, and on top of that Tsunade wanted to take a blood sample to see if anything in his blood was causing the illness. Naruto didn't notice at first but when he looked down and saw the needle, he screamed.

Sasuke trudged into the house and made his way to the bed; he lay down and laid Naruto beside him. The blonde bundle snuggled into the older boy's shirt, and lay still asleep.

It wasn't but a few hours later that the blonde baby woken up. He looked around the bed for something to play with but found nothing to entertain himself with. Naruto gripped the sleeping Sasuke's shirt and pulled himself to his feet before pulling at the boy's shirt. The Uchiha boy groaned tiredly and pulled the blankets over his head. The blonde child rolled onto his back giggling. He found his way under the blankets and crawled back over to Sasuke. A large smile grew on his face as he grabbed the raven haired boy's nose and pulled.

Sasuke's hand immediately grabbed the smaller one as he sat up. He sighed upon seeing the time. The boy looked down at the younger child and chuckled quietly.

"You shouldn't pull on people's noses," he spoke softly, patting the boy's head gently. Naruto gurgled happily and stuck his thumb in his mouth while Sasuke picked him up.

"We have the day off and I suggest we go visit Sakura, she threatened me if I didn't let her see you that she would kill me, and I do not doubt that she would," the Uchiha mumbled quietly to the baby boy as he undressed him for his bath. Naruto continued to suck on his thumb as he listened to Sasuke voice. He gurgled unhappily when he was placed in the bathtub filled with warm water. He flailed his arms around and whimpered.

Sasuke shushed the child softly and dipped the wash cloth into the water. He squeezed the cloth and water covered the child's head until his unruly blonde hair flattened down.

The older male turned his back and looked for the baby's shampoo, his eyes landed on it before reaching out and grabbing the bottle. He turned back only to come face to face with the sapphire eyed baby. The child had pulled himself up by holding the edges of the bathtub. He gurgled happily and reached out toward Sasuke's hair.

"Well, your learning to walk, isn't that wonderful?" the Uchiha asked sarcastically.

The baby boy's face glowed happily and Sasuke noticed a tooth pushing out from the baby's gums. 'Ouch, that's got to hurt,' he thought to himself.

Baby Naruto squirmed as the older boy dressed him. Sasuke had been trying to get the white short sleeved bodysuit baby outfit onto the child but Naruto refused to stay still. The teen stopped for a second and the blonde baby giggled in triumph until he blinked and the outfit had been pulled onto him.

Naruto's deep blue eyes started to water and he let out an angry gurgle. Sasuke pulled out an orange and white striped shirt and the baby's whining stopped instantly. His small hand reached for the shirt eagerly.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled the shirt onto the smaller boy. "I don't know how you can like that color…" he grinned at his best friend before putting black pants on the baby.

"Let's take him swimming!" the pink haired ninja exclaimed excitedly as she dragged the Uchiha boy, who was carrying a surprised blonde baby, through the clothing shop.

"Swimming?" he asked, his face resuming his distant mask as people stared at the child in his arms.

"Yeah! Nobody probably took him when he was little. Here!" she smiled holding a blue tie died pair of swim trunks up to Naruto. He giggled and grabbed them. Sasuke grinned faintly and sighed.

"Fine, I guess we can go for a little while, beside he's learning to walk…" he explained softly. Naruto gurgled happily and Sakura did an anime cheer as Sasuke sighed deeply.

Naruto's small hand gripped a handful of sand. He opened his fists and it fell out. A confused gurgle escaped his lips. He repeated the action but this time brought the fistful of sand to his mouth.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke's voice sounded as he grabbed the blonde child's hand and pried the dirt out of it. Naruto let out a series of babbles and gurgles, most of which sounded angry.

"Take him into the water," Sakura suggested, leaning back, trying to get a tan. She had taken to wearing a pink two piece bathing suit with white flowers and black edges.

"Hn," Sasuke replied picking up the dirt covered baby who looked up confused.

The Uchiha boy made his way into the cool water holding the blonde boy. Naruto gripped at Sasuke's neck tightly, not wanting to be let go. The older male chuckled softly and pried the child away from him. He held the blonde baby at arm's length and gently lowered him into the water.

Naruto didn't like the thought of going into the deep water. He kicked his feet and tears clouded his deep blue eyes. He whimpered and Sasuke brought him a little closer.

Sasuke stared at the blonde baby and held him against his hip with one hand. He lowered himself further in the water, bringing Naruto waist deep in the chilled water. The Uchiha put his free arm under the water the pulled it back up with water in his hand.

"See? It's just water…" the avenger told the small child who stared at the water. He suddenly let out a giggle before smashing his hand on Sasuke's water filled hand.

"Dah!" Naruto babbled out, his small hands splashing into the water. The older boy chuckled softly to where Sakura couldn't detect it and let the blonde splash around happily.

Sasuke turned his head when he sensed somebody's chakra, Sakura did too. A girl with light blonde haired appeared, her light blue eyes widened slightly when she saw the baby in Sasuke's arms. She pressed her lips together tightly before smiling at them and waving the two over as she approached the shore.

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" Sakura greeted the blonde girl as the Uchiha waded his way over to them carrying his blonde bundle of joy. Naruto, needless to say, saw Ino as a new friend and started squirming and splashing around excitedly. Babbles escaped the boy's mouth as well as drool did, he kicked his feet up like he knew how to use them.

"I guess I understand why Lady-Hokage sent me over here now… She wanted me to inform you that, she needs to check Naruto over in one hour, so be there…" she mumbled out staring at little Naruto as he continued to reach for something.

"Here." Sasuke held out the blonde baby to her once they reached the pair of girls.

"What?" Ino said confused as Naruto babbled in her arms. Sasuke's face held a light smirk as the blonde boy reached for her ear rings with his mouth hanging open.

"You looked like you wanted to hold him," Sakura suggested before Sasuke could speak.

Ino nodded gently before smiling softly at the baby in her arms.

"He isn't as loud as he is when he's at his normal age," she chuckled as Naruto's babbling quieted down and his eyes fixed on her ear rings.

"You don't have to watch him 24/7… So you wouldn't know…" the young Uchiha grumbled ever so softly, almost not at hearing level.

"Dah!" Naruto babbled reaching for the raven haired boy. Ino chuckled and started handing the child over before a certain babble shot through their ears.

"Da! Da!" the boy giggled happily, sure that he got the work right as he snuggled into the older male's shirt.

"Did he just call Sasuke…"

"Da Da!" the small voice babbled again. The blonde baby looked at them for appraisal in which he only received two surprised faces and an emotionless one with a small grin on it.

The two girls were surprised to see Sasuke smiling at the blonde in his arms. He looked genuinely happy as Naruto continued repeating his newly found word.


	4. Not A Total Fail

Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter, alot of stuff has been going on so I usually have to find time to write the story. The next chapter of my Percy Jackson series should be out soon.

* * *

The Uchiha boy stayed patiently yet slightly anxious in the waiting room as Tsunade checked Naruto over. He tapped his fingers against the cold metal of the chair and flinched inwardly when he heard said blonde baby cry loudly. He wanted to enter the room and comfort the child but Tsunade prohibited it.

Finally, Tsunade came out carrying the sleeping boy. Sasuke sighed in relief as Lady Tsunade handed little Naruto over to him.

"He's perfectly healthy, I preformed a jutsu on him in attempt to return him back to normal but it seems like it didn't work," she explained to the raven haired boy. He nodded in reply before she informed him that he could leave.

Little did Lady Tsunade know, although her jutsu didn't work completely, it had worked in some way.

* * *

When Sasuke had returned home the small boy had woken up with a surprised yet confused gurgle. He whimpered a few seconds after and put his index finger in his mouth and used his gums to chew on it. The poor boy's other arm gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly as if he was gonna fall.

Naruto opened his eyes only to feel somebody carrying him.

"_Why are you carrying me? I have legs, I can walk_," he tried to say but all he heard was a baby's gurgling. The next thing he noticed was that his gums were terribly aching. He stuck his finger in his mouth only to realize that all his teeth, except the two that were pushing through his gums, were gone.

"_Where the heck are my teeth and why is Sasuke-teme carrying me?_" he screamed but only heard a high pitched baby wailing.

"Shoot," Sasuke muttered surprised by the baby's sudden outbreak, causing him to drop all the things he had been carrying in his other arm. He set the blonde baby down on the carpet and bent to gather everything back up.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still freaking out; he mustered up all his baby strength and crawled across the carpet. He sighed when he reached a sliding glass mirror closet but then stared at it with wide blue azure eyes. Naruto saw that his once thin cheeks had gained their baby fat back, and he wasn't older anymore, he was a baby!

He put his hands up against the mirror and stood on his knees, he unconsciously patted the glass before he heard chuckling behind him. He let out a series of gurgles and giggles that was suppose to be,"What are you laughing at, teme?"

"Are you getting hungry Naruto?" Sasuke asked in reply to hearing the blonde child's stomach growl loudly.

"_I want food," _Naruto pouted, which came out as a few whimpers, he raised his arms up indicating to be held.

The Uchiha boy rolled his eyes and picked Naruto up, he held him against his side as they entered the kitchen. He set Naruto down gently in the high chair that Shizune had let him borrow and opened the refrigerator.

"_Teme! I'm hungry!"_ Naruto grumbled angrily but Sasuke only ever heard the grumpy gurgles. He felt a little out of character being so small and not being able to talk or walk or eat without needing help.

"Quiet down, Naruto, I'm going as fast as I can, impatient baby…" Sasuke muttered quietly while he opened the jar of baby food. He grabbed a small spoon and dipped it into the mashed up peas the can had to offer.

Naruto stared at the food Sasuke was trying to feed him. A few uncertain gurgles flowed out of his mouth.

"Just eat it," the Uchiha replied softly, putting the spoon up to the blonde's lips. A little bit got onto before Naruto turned his head away. He licked his lips and let out a contemplating gurgle which translated as,"_This stuff isn't that bad…_"

The blonde baby giggled and rocked back and forth with his mouth open as Sasuke fed the food to him.

"_Teme! This stuff is great! You should try it!_" he said which came out in giggles and gurgles. Naruto's tiny hand grabbed hold of the spoon handle and pulled on it.

"_Da Da!"_ Naruto gurgled angrily trying to wrestle the spoon out of Sasuke's hand.

'_Is that the only word I can say?_' Naruto pouted.

"Let go, Naruto…" the Uchiha demanded in a soft voice while he tried prying the utensil out of the infant's hands.

'_Sasuke-teme is not getting MY spoon! I can feed myself_!' Naruto grumbled angrily which came out as displeased gurgles. His fists closed tightly around the object in his grasp.

'_I will win this game, teme,_' the blonde child thought as his eyes started tearing up and he let out a small whimper. Sasuke stopped pulling on the spoon and glanced guiltily at the little boy who had started crying.

"Fine. You win."

Happy gurgles spilled out of the blonde baby's mouth as the raven released his hold on the spoon. The older boy stayed still and watched as the child waved the spoon around and banged it on the table while making giggling noises.

'_Sasuke! Listen to this! It making noises!_' Naruto grinned expectantly at the older male waiting for him to say something but all Sasuke had heard were his wild happy gurgles and giggles.

'_Don't ignore me…_' Naruto frowned, a few whimpers escaping his drool covered lips.

The Uchiha boy glances thoughtfully down at the small charge and patted his head gently. He received a bright, slightly toothy smile in return.

The blonde baby tried feeding himself, but he had only a certain amount of control of his muscles and ended up getting food all over his face.

'_Feed me… I can't do it_' Naruto whimpered out pitifully while he waved the spoon at Sasuke. The older male in return chuckled quietly and took the utensil from the child and started feeding him again.

After Sasuke finished feeding the small blonde, he decided that it was time for a nap. Naruto on the other hand decided differently.

Sasuke carried the squirming child toward his bedroom where the crib sat. In one hand lay the blonde baby and the other held a bottle. He set the boy down on the soft mattress of the bed and placed the bottle in front of him. Naruto little out a line of confused gurgles and stared up innocently at the raven haired teen.

"Nap time…" Sasuke spoke softly, patting the blonde haired baby on the head.

"_Let's play! Let me down! I can do it!_" Naruto babbled while Sasuke carried him to the room. He kicked his feet happily and turned left and right looking around with his bright blue eyes.

"_I wanna play… I can't play in here, I not sleepy!" _the baby whined while a few disappointed gurgles became known to the world. He looked around the confines of his soft mattress.

"Nap time…" he heard Sasuke say. He was pushed onto his back and a bottle was placed in his mouth.

"_No! I no want this….yum,"_ Naruto gurgled out little whimpers until his mouth flooded with the delicious milk. He grubby fingers latched onto the bottle as he greedily drank in the milk.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto suddenly quieted down and his eyes got slightly droopy as he drank.

The Uchiha watched as the small blonde raised a hand involuntarily to his hair and began playing with it tiredly. A gurgle escaped his mouth as he slowly fell into a quiet sleep.

Sasuke took the bottle out of Naruto's mouth when he was sure the blonde was asleep. He stood and watched as the baby's chest rose and fell slowly, peacefully. At times like these, he sort of missed the loud mouthed dobe that the child once had been but he still liked this child. He couldn't think of even disliking the baby. He was his best friend.

* * *

So just incase your confused, the jutsu Tsunade tried didn't work all the way but as it gets to the end of the chapter it is starting to wear off. Just to inform you. The jutsu will completely be gone in the next chapter. Love ya'll, keep those reviews up, Bye~


	5. Tragedy But Adventurous

Hey everybody, I love all the reviews I have been getting! So here is an extra long chapter :) Keep the great reviews up!~

* * *

The small little blonde crawled earnestly around on the carpet in the Uchiha's living room. He was surprisingly very energetic after drinking half of his bottle of milk. He squealed in joy upon seeing that his guardian had left his house keys on the couch and presumed to reach for them. His chubby hands gripped the couch cushions tightly and he carefully lifted himself off the ground.

"Bah! Bah!" Naruto babbled with drool escaping the corner of his mouth. The boy's bright blonde hair stuck up and several places. Cerulean blue eyes searched out the older male and when he saw the Uchiha sitting on the couch, reading a book, he knew he would get away with his goal.

Naruto's small meaty hands snatched the keys up quickly and he swung them back and forth listening to them as they clanged together into a chime. He coed happily and giggled when he saw Sasuke watching him. He spotted the older boy close his book and he fretted loss for his newly found toy.

The blonde baby broke out into a frantic crawl as Sasuke stood up. He heard the Uchiha boy chuckle and so he let out a loud excited shriek.

"Come here," the raven haired boy chuckled quietly as his hands wrapped around the baby's unclothes belly and picked him up. He flung the infant into the air and caught him as the baby boy fell down. Naruto kicked his feet happily and let out a joyful scream with giggles preceding it.

Sasuke held Naruto upside down by his legs and watched as the little boy giggled wildly. He threw him in the air and caught him again but this time he caught him right side up. The blonde baby's hair stuck up in everyway and his cheeks were rosy from excitement. He laid his head gently down on Sasuke's shoulder and coed softly before sucking on his thumb.

The Uchiha boy decided to go for a walk. He had learned in time that Naruto liked it when he was walked to sleep. It was either that or snuggling close with Sasuke and falling asleep.

Sasuke stuffed a few things into Naruto's orange diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. The blonde bundle lay quietly against the Uchiha boy, making sucking noises with his mouth every now and then. He gurgled when the raven shifted him a little.

"Calm down…" the Uchiha mumbled softly to the blonde child as the baby started to whimper. He patted Naruto's back gently as to soothe the infant's nerves. He walked through the street.

"Da Da…" the blonde bundle whimpered while he fidgeted in Sasuke's arms. The older boy dug out a bottle of formula from his bag when he found a bench to sit on. Naruto's eyes widened to a large extent when the bottle came into view and he grasped it with his small fingers and drank quickly.

"Heh, so Blondie really did turn back into a baby, I see?" someone questioned, the Uchiha kid looked up to see the lazy Shikamaru carrying a brunette baby.

"Who's the kid?" Sasuke asked curious but his mask not showing so.

"Eh, I got stuck babysitting Kiki, she's my cousin's kid, so troublesome…" he muttered with a sigh. The baby giggled upon seeing Naruto downing the bottle of milk and reached out for it.

"Meh! Meh!" she gurgled out. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and snickered.

"No Kiki, you have some at home," he replied to the whimpering child. He sat down beside the Uchiha boy and set Kiki on his lap gently. The little girl reached forward for Naruto's bottle but let out an angry gurgle when the blonde boy pulled it out of her reach and continued to suck down the milk.

Sasuke and Shikamaru snickered at the two infants behaviors. Naruto finally decided that he was full and held out the bottle to Kiki. She took it joyfully but frowned when she tried drinking it and it was empty.

"Can he crawl yet?" Shikamaru asked as he took the bottle away from Kiki and handed it back to Sasuke.

"Yeah, he can crawl pretty fast too," the Uchiha replied sitting Naruto up so he could burp him. The blonde baby giggled after he let out a loud burp. His tiny fists reached for Sasuke's hair.

"Dada! Dada!" Naruto gurgled angrily when the older boy pulled him away from his hair and sat him in front of the other infant.

"He calls you 'Dada'?" the other male snickered with a smirk planted across his face. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

Naruto began to fuss and lean toward the grass covered ground. He reached his arms out toward it and began to whimper. Sasuke set the blonde baby down and watched as he crawled several feet away before turning back to smile brightly at his guardian.

Kiki finally decided that she had had enough of sitting down and wanted to crawl too. Shikamaru sighed and plopped her onto the ground and she began to crawl toward Naruto.

The blonde boy sat still and stared as Kiki poked his forehead and put her fingers in his mouth. His lips began to tremble as she pulled on his golden locks of hair and he whimpered.

"Kiki! No!" the lazy shinobi scolded as he quickly picked up the little girl who giggled. He stood up and grinned at Sasuke.

"We gotta be getting back, see ya around, bye Blondie," he smiled patting the pouting child on the head fondly and leaving.

"Dah…Dah…" Naruto babbled lifting his balled up fists in the air toward the Uchiha. He gave him a toothy little smile as drool escaped the corner of his mouth. He opened his fisted hands and closed them, wanting the older boy to pick him up.

"We should head home too, Naruto…" the raven spoke softly as he gathered the infant up gently into his arms.

A kunai suddenly came hurdling through the air toward Sasuke and his little charge but he quickly deflected it and jumped out of the way with Naruto pressed into his chest. The little blonde's blue eyes started tearing up from fright.

"You remain weak, little brother. See how this boy ties you down?" Sasuke's ears heard his terrible elder brother's voice speak. Chills slivered down his spine but if he was scared his face did not show it. He simply looked up with his Sharingan activated eyes and held the whimpering baby closer.

"Leave, Itachi," the younger Uchiha kid growled threateningly. Naruto started crying in a soft sob. His fists balled up in his guardian's shirt.

"I cannot leave, brother, well not without Naruto," he spoke without any emotions tying up his words. Itachi suddenly disappeared in a blur and Sasuke turned around to come face to face with the nightmare that tormented his life.

"You still don't have enough _hate_," Sasuke's elder brother whispered before delivering a sharp blow to his younger brother's stomach. Sasuke, not expecting the sudden attack, was caught off guard and gripped his blonde closer and jumped back only to hit the bark of a tree, or so he thought.

"Nya! Itachi, what's taking so long? Leader-sama is impatient ya know!" Kisame's voice cackled from right behind Sasuke. The boy looked behind him and saw that the 'tree' was just the swordsman's giant sword. He tried to summon some of his chakra but let out a stream of silent curses when he realized his chakra had been numbed.

Sasuke looked up and glared at his elder sibling but frowned when the world around him became black and red. He gripped Naruto closer to him and shook his head.

'_No! I should have trained harder when I was with Orochimaru, then I could have protected Naruto, I'm sorry…_' he thought desperately as his world faded to black.

"Hm, you're brother wasn't really that powerful, you sure your related?" Kisame asked the eldest Uchiha boy.

"Hn," he replied and bent down to pry the wailing blonde baby out of his little brother's hands. Naruto screamed and reached his tiny arms out toward Sasuke.

"Dada!" the little child continued to scream and wiggle around in Itachi's calloused hands. He kicked his feet and his arms lashed out in every direction while he bawled at the top of his small yet loud lungs.

"Shut it up!" Kisame yelled over the baby's wails, with his hands protecting his ears from the infant's harsh screeches.

Itachi laid the child against his chest and patted his back gently as to soothe his cries. Soon the baby's screams calmed down to sobs and the sobs thus to hiccups. He bawled his hand up in the Uchiha's red and black Akatsuki cloak and stared at the guy who was holding him.

Naruto's eyes were red and puffy from crying, his cheeks were rosy red, and tears still tracked down his face. He stuck his thumb and index finger into his mouth and giggled when Itachi's Sharingan started spinning. The blonde's drool covered finger poked at the elder boy's face, much to his annoyance.

"You- uh- got a little something on your face, Itachi…" Kisame grinned while holding back a loud snicker. Sharp teeth poked out the side of his mouth as he smirked brightly.

"Qui-mmfh!" Itachi's command was silenced when the slobber coated fingers suddenly entered his mouth, the infant let out a loud laugh. The Uchiha did not look amused but Kisame found it hilarious.

"Too bad this kid's gotta die, he's funny," the fish dude smirked as he watched Itachi firmly grab the small hand and pull it away from his face. Naruto frowned sadly and looked around with wide eyes. He missed his daddy. His Sasuke, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Dada!" the small blonde babbled out repeatedly while he rocked back and forth looking for Sasuke. His eyes began to fill with tears again when his daddy didn't come into view. His rocking became wiggling and then onto squirming and crying. The poor Uchiha held the baby at arms length as they walked. The infant continued to scream and cry.

Itachi surprisingly stopped and looked around, ignoring the screeching child, and turned to Kisame.

"We camp here tonight, and start out again in the morning," he informed before handing the baby over to the fish man.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" he argued, holding the baby away from him.

"I must go look for supplies, keep him quiet, I do not wish for us to have to kill travelers." He advised before disappearing.

Kisame stared intently at the crying baby before setting him down on the ground. Naruto rolled over onto all fours and moved slowly around. He searched eagerly for signs of his daddy but couldn't find him. Drool dribbled over his lips as his small hands patted the ground, crawling away.

Kisame leaned against the tree with his eyes closed in a relaxing state yet his senses on high alert for any signs of danger. He listened as the small charge crawled away but knew he would be able to catch him if he got too far.

The blonde babe giggled as he watched a bug crawl toward the bushes. He followed excitedly with a bright one tooth smile and unruly blonde locks falling in his face.

"Gahh Ahh!" he giggled happily. He followed the bug through the bushes and found a small tunnel like whole and glanced at the bug that made its way through. He decided that it looked fun so he trailed through it on all four small limbs.

"Where is Naruto?" Kisame heard the oldest Uchiha ask giving off a slightly annoyed aura. He opened his eyes to peer at the man before pointing west.

"He's playing in the bush, it shut him up so I let him play," the fish man replied as Itachi walked over to the plant and push some branches down to reveal a bunny hole like tunnel.

"Oh-Heh- Um…Maybe he went through the tunnel?" the sword wielder grinned nervously. He hadn't meant to lose the kid but there's always another side to a tunnel, right?

Itachi's Sharingan spun as he glided through the shrubs into the forest. He began his search for the blue eyed baby.

Naruto, on the other hand, was having a great time. The tunnel led him to a small village and he saw many things that brightened up his interest. There were many toys he could play with and people to give him attention. He still wanted his daddy though. He crawled through the crowd without being stepped on and edged into a store.

"Dada…" the baby gurgled when he saw a black haired man but he frowned when he didn't recognize him. Naruto continued to crawl until he came across another infant in a stroller. He let out a happy shriek when his eyes set gaze on a bottle of juice lying at the bottom of the stroller's pocket.

The brunette baby watched the blonde as he came over and grabbed the bottle with his chubby hands. He drank greedily from the container and watched as the other baby's mother talked to the produce person. Once the blonde baby finished the bottle he dropped it to the floor and continued on his adventure through the store.

Itachi followed the tunnel until he came across a small town. He threw his hands together, performing a few hand signs before a henge jutsu changed his appearance. He now looked like a brown haired man about twentyish, with red eyes and a nice build. The Uchiha followed the baby's small chakra signature into the store. He traveled down the small isle to see another baby with an empty bottle on the ground, and the brunette baby with a bottle hanging out of her mouth.

He saw a flash of blonde hair and in a blink of an eye he was picking the infant up carefully.

Naruto coed softly when he was lifted off the floor; his tiny arms and legs were beginning to ache and he was tired and hungry again. The baby whimpered quietly and tears burned his eyes. His mouth opened, and he let out an unhappy wail.

'_Oh great,_' the Uchiha inwardly groaned as he made his way back to the campsite.


	6. Change

The blonde child drank hungrily from the orange decorated bottle that was held in his mouth. His bright blue eyes danced around the room he was in until he settled for staring at the man who was holding him. A small hand reached up and pulled on a strand of dark hair that had come undone.

"When the storm is over, how long do you think it will take to get back, nya, Itachi-san?" the fish like dude asked from his spot on the bed. A wild storm had broken out and they took cover in an inn. Kisame had been sent out to buy a few bottles, some formula, a few jars of baby food, and another outfit, and some diapers. He didn't get a lot because they wouldn't have him for long.

"We will be about a day or two away then," he replied monotonously, watching the baby that sat on his lap.

Naruto pushed the bottle away before twisting his body to the right, attempting to roll over. His eyes searched the room and stayed on the small round table that sat in the corner.

Itachi placed the infant on the ground with his stomach down. He watched as the baby got up onto all fours and moved one hand and leg after the other until he finally reached the brown oak table.

The blonde charge reached his tiny drool covered hands up to the chair leg and carefully pulled his body up. He stretched his fingers out to the top of the table, desperate for the jar of smashed peas.

"Dada! Dada!" he gurgled out angrily, cheeks turning pink from his pouts. The corner of his mouth let loose a string of drool which continued down his neck. His tiny hands made grabbing motions and he turned his head to peer over at Itachi.

The Uchiha man stared intently before standing up and strolling over to the child. He sat the baby boy on the chair and popped open the smashed pea's container. He grabbed a small spoon and began feeding the blonde.

"That brat eats a lot," Kisame stated when he looked over to see Naruto on his second jar of baby food. The blonde baby let out a mix between a gurgle and a whine when Itachi had stopped feeding him for a second.

Itachi gently prodded the spoon into the child's opened mouth and in return Naruto swallowed the food after a few seconds. This continued on until the infant's eyes started to droop and his head fell gently every now and then. The Uchiha decided that the child was finished eating and set the jar aside.

The small charge lifted his arms in the air for Itachi to pick him up. When his head connected onto the raven's shoulder he fell fast asleep.

paramoreunicorns ***** paramoreunicorns*****paramoreunicorns

Sasuke opened his eyes to be greeted by his blurry vision. He groaned at the dry taste in his mouth before his eyes shot opened all the way.

"Naruto!" he cried and looked around only seeing Kakashi who leaned against the wall. The teen's breaths were shallow and hard to reach.

"Where is he?" he asked desperately, practically flying out of the hospital bed.

Kakashi looked away sadly and from what Sasuke could tell, he was frowning.

"He's gone…Lady Hokage has a few search squads out for him but he's been gone for two days. I'm not sure if he's still alive…"

Sasuke fell quiet before looking up with red tinged eyes. "He's not gone… He can't be…"

paramoreunicorns ***** paramoreunicorns*****paramoreunicorns

Itachi hadn't been asleep thirty minutes when the blonde baby began to move around and giggle. Naruto was lying on his stomach next to Itachi on the bed. The infant's lips were already covered in a new layer of drool as he sucked on his thumb. His jewel-like eyes stared at the older boy, expecting him so turn into his daddy.

"Dada! Dadadada!" he giggled out waving his hands around, slobber covering them. The blonde's small hands reached out for Itachi's necklace but were stopped by the owner's pale hand.

"Uhhhohh," the child's voice laughed, and used his muscles to hands up on all fours. He rocked back and forth while his droll dripped down onto the bed.

Itachi watched as the baby began to crawl over to him. Naruto let out a happy shriek and latched onto the pillow between Itachi and him. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow and when he saw that the Uchiha was looking at him, he giggled and buried his face back into the pillow.

A thin, barely noticeable smile grazed its way to the boy's face. He was happy that Kisame had taken the liberty to catch up on his sleep. Naruto repeated the action before grabbing onto Itachi's coat with his small grubby hands.

paramoreunicorns ***** paramoreunicorns*****paramoreunicorns

The figure held a map in front of him and a list of places _they_ had been seen at. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the village but it was an emergency. He would get Naruto back, he owed at least that much to the blonde haired boy.

paramoreunicorns ***** paramoreunicorns*****paramoreunicorns

Drool dribbled down the baby's saliva coated lips and landed on Itachi's red and black clouded coat, the older male grimaced slightly at the damp look as it stained. A loud, happy shriek came from the child as his hands clapped together cheerfully. He rolled over onto his belly and quickly got up on his hands and knees and crawled away with his small hands making patty noises on the ground.

"Dada…babah...dada, DADA!" he screeched out added a few giggles to it as he looked for his 'dada' around the room. Maybe it was a game, if he found him, and then he'd get his toys. Little Naruto crawled frantically around the room until he crawled head first into the bed post. The child's mouth opened up and he let out a heartbreaking wail. Tears poured from his bright, innocent eyes as a bump appeared on his head. Itachi was standing over the infant within seconds and little Naruto's hands were in the air as he made grabbing motions with his fingers, wanting to be held.

The Uchiha prodigy complied with the infant's wishes and Naruto was soon cuddled up into the boy's coat crying softly. He gently patted said blonde baby on the back while sitting down on the bed. Muffled whimpered were heard as the blonde infant sucked on his thumb, staring up at Itachi with big wide eyes that held too much innocence for such a small being.

Naruto gazed up at Itachi with a glint in his baby blue eyes that the older male could barely identify. He hadn't felt like this since he left Sasuke behind at the village, or since he had forced his brother to hate him. _Love_. He realized it was love that he felt. Even as a mere child, Naruto had so much love to give.

"The brat finally shut up? I couldn't sleep with its loud mouth yelling…" Kisame complained, sitting up while he grabbed hold of his sword. He wanted to get rid of the kid as quick as possible.

The male raven peered outside the window to see the storm still brewing in all its might. He tried setting the now sleeping boy on the bed but the infant refused to let go of Itachi. The baby's eyes fluttered open in alarm and his bottom lip began to tremble.

The older man quietly shushed the child and said boy fell back asleep gripping Itachi closely. Kisame watched with a conspicuous look and the other male glared back, Sharingan spinning rapidly.

"He needs more food," Kisame stated blankly. Itachi nodded solemnly. The fish like dude sighed and grabbed hold of his sword before opening the door and disappearing into the rainy abyss.

Itachi grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter, he stared at Naruto for a moment before folding the letter up and summoning a crow. He attached the note to its food and preformed another jutsu and the black crow disappeared into a puff of smoke.

'_I hope I did the right thing…_' he thought generously before a small yawn knocked him out of his thinking trance.

"Dah! Cha-dah!" a small voice giggled gripping the older man's coat to pull himself up onto his feet. The young boy steadied himself by holding on tightly to Itachi's coat.

The Uchiha gathered up what was left of the infant's stuff and packed it in his bag. He collected the small bundle into a blanket and hid him under his black and red clouded coat before taking off into the outside world.

_Three Days Later~_

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke as the infant slept quietly against his chest," I have explained my reasons to you, I cannot ask you to forgive me but for Naruto's sake, we should work together, correct?"

The younger Uchiha grunted in response, his eyes fixed on the bundle in his loathed brother's arms. He was quiet before nodding. He had to work with him if Naruto was to be kept safe.

"Dada!" Naruto's voice called out to Sasuke eagerly. His arms reached out for the boy.

"Here, he has been babbling nonstop about you," the oldest male said handing the infant to his brother. Naruto clung tightly to Sasuke continuing to babble his daddy's name.

"You've gotten bigger…" the young raven said softly rubbing the blonde child's back. He noted the small bruise on the baby's forehead and anger flashed through his eyes.

"What happened to his head?" he practically growled at his brother. The male didn't move an inch.

"He ran into a bedpost looking for you," Uchiha Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Tah! Che-che!" Naruto giggled reaching for the other male. Sasuke stared surprised at his brother. The blonde child squirmed happily into Itachi's awaiting arms, much to the displeasure of the youngest Uchiha. The infant smiled toothily and looked into the older male's eyes.

"Tah! Che-che!" he repeated nuzzling into the elder's neck before reaching out for Sasuke eagerly.

"Dada!" he gurgled while gripping the young brother closely. He wasn't gonna let his daddy go anywhere anymore and he would make sure of that, but he didn't want his Che-che to go away either.

"Che-che?" the avenger asked his older brother. In return, a glare was shot at him.

"That is new even to me," he replied quite blankly as they made their way back to Leaf Village. Naruto was now snuggling happily close to Sasuke while sucking on his thumb. His eyes were wide and they roamed over everything that he thought was interesting.

After an hour and a half, Naruto started fidgeting and whimpering loudly. The two men decided to take rest for the night at an inn. Sasuke was sent out to buy some supplies for little Naruto after they had gotten settled in. Naruto was currently holding onto Itachi's fingers while standing up, the infant let out an uncertain gurgle as he put his left foot forward and doing the same with the right.

Naruto's head flew to the direction of the door at the sound of it closing, he saw his daddy walking in with a bag or two.

"Dada!" he shrieked happily as he let go of the older Uchiha's fingers, he consciously took a wobbly step forward before taking another one, and eventually ended up in his father's outstretched arms.

He saw both adults look proudly at him and his daddy smiled and spoke softly to him. He couldn't understand what was said but he was sure it was good and that he had done something right. He rocked joyfully in his papa's arms.


End file.
